C'est quoi le bonheur?
by Martelca
Summary: Fye a une étrange visite qui va l'aider à mettre ses idées en place... Petit KuroxFye


**Titre :** C'est quoi le bonheur ?

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp !

**Genre :** Tout petit Shonen-aï.

**Note :**Cet one-shot à un gros coup d'œil à Chobits !

Bonne lecture ♥

* * *

**C'est quoi le bonheur ?**

♥_Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?_ ♥

●Je ne sais pas.●

♥_Quand on pleure, c'est qu'on est triste ?_ ♥

●Pas forcement, ça peut être aussi de joie.●

♥_Tu as mal n'est-ce pas ?_ ♥

●N'est-ce pas normal d'avoir mal ? ●

♥_Je ne sais pas._ ♥

●Tout le monde connaît cette souffrance. ●

♥_Je ne suis qu'un esprit._ ♥

●Un esprit ? ●

♥_Je suis là pour t'écouter._ ♥

●Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'écoute. ●

♥_Cacher ses sentiments douloureux fait mal._ ♥

●Oui. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. ●

♥_Pourquoi ?_ ♥

●Je leur ai déjà causé trop de soucis. ●

♥_Trop de soucis, ça veut dire quoi ?_ ♥

●Ils se sont beaucoup inquiétés pour moi. ●

♥_Ne te sens-tu pas seul au monde ?_ ♥

●Peut-être… mais il vaut mieux que se soit ainsi. ●

♥_C'est quelque chose de bien ?_ ♥

●Ça dépend… j'ai été un énorme poids pour eux. ●

♥_Que veux-tu dire ?_ ♥

●Je ne veux plus qu'ils pensent que je suis malheureux…●

♥_Malheureux ? Je ne comprends pas…_♥

●Triste, si tu préfères…●

♥_Tu ne voudrais pas sourire ?_ ♥

●Être heureux ? ●

♥_Heureux ?_ ♥

●Heureux, c'est quand on sourit…●

♥_Toi, tu ne veux pas être heureux ?_ ♥

●J'ai peur de le devenir. ●

♥_Pourquoi tu as peur ?_ ♥

●J'ai tellement perdu la notion du bonheur que j'aurais peur de le reperdre. ●

♥_Pour rester toujours tout seul ?_ ♥

●Moui…●

♥_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?_ ♥

●Je voudrais le comprendre moi-même. ●

♥_Tu ne sais pas, tu n'as pas une idée ?_ ♥

●Peut-être parce que c'est bientôt la fin ? ●

♥_La fin ? Quelle fin ?_ ♥

●Celle où je vais devoir dire au revoir à mes amis. ●

♥_Dire au revoir ?_ ♥

●Dire au revoir à quelqu'un, ce n'est plus la revoir. ●

♥_C'est horrible ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! _♥

●Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix. ●

♥_C'est pas normal, je ne veux pas que tu sois encore seul._ ♥

● C'est comme ça… ●

♥_Dis-moi… pourquoi tu pleures ? _♥

●Me voila en train de parler à un fantôme ! ●

♥ _S'il te plait… Fye._ ♥

● Je viens de vous le dire… ●

♥ _Tu peux tout me dire, ton secret sera garder tout au fond de moi._ ♥

●Mais… vous le savez déjà, non ? ●

♥ _Libère-moi ton cœur…_ ♥

●J'aime un de mes compagnons de voyage. ●

♥_Tu ne veux pas lui dire au revoir._ ♥

●Non, c'est douloureux.●

Il sent un étrange contact se poser contre sa poitrine.

♥ _Ça fait mal là… _ ♥

● Une grande douleur au cœur. ●

♥_Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?_ ♥

● C'est un homme. ●

♥ _Mais toi tu aimes bien un homme, pourquoi lui ne pourrait pas ?_ ♥

●C'est compliqué. ●

♥ _Dis-le lui._ ♥

● Je ne peux pas.●

♥_Est-il la personne rien que pour toi ?_ ♥

● Je ne sais pas, enfin… si mais… ●

♥ _Dis-le lui._ ♥

● Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne veux pas m'attacher. ●

♥ _C'est trop tard._ ♥

● Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. ●

♥_Si tu le laisses partir sans lui dire « je t'aime », tu souffriras plus._ ♥

●S'il me rejette je ne pourrais jamais le supporter. ●

♥ _Pas supporter ?_ ♥

●Je ne pourrais pas continuer de vivre. ●

♥ _Tu veux dire mourir ?_ ♥

●Oui, mais j'ai renoncé à cela. ●

♥_Bien… tu penses qu'il ne t'aime pas ?_ ♥

●Je sais que je lui suis important, il a tant fait pour moi ●

♥_Tu penses vraiment qu'il peut… t'abandonner ?_ ♥

● Je ne suis plus sûr… ●

♥_Si tu lui es important, il ne te fera jamais de mal. _♥

●Quel est la signification du vrai bonheur ? ●

♥ _Ton bonheur c'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a que lui qui pourra te l'offrir…_ ♥

●Oui… ●

♥_Il est la personne que rien que pour toi._ ♥

●Moui… ●

♥_C'est peut-être douloureux d'être avec la personne qu'on aime, mais ça l'est plus en ne l'étant pas._ ♥

● Tu penses qu'il pourrait faire naître notre bonheur ? ●

♥ _Dis-le lui._ ♥

● Tu le sais dis-le moi. ●

♥_Tu l'aimes._ ♥

● A en mourir…●

Un vent se lève dans la pièce.

Ses cheveux blonds flottent…

Comme ceux de la forme qui apparaît devant lui.

Une jeune femme.

Au long cheveux, pas très grande.

Elle flotte dans les air.

Tout comme sa longue robe blanche.

Ses deux mains se posent sur chacune des joues du vampire.

♥ _Dis-le lui._ ♥

●Tchii ? ●

♥_Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir._ ♥

●C'est toi, Tchii ? ●

♥ _Je ne suis pas Tchii._ ♥

●Je ne comprend pas… ●

♥ _Je ne veux que ton bonheur._ ♥

Fye regarde l'esprit lumineux avec surprise.

♥_Promets-moi que tu vas le lui dire._ ♥

●Je ne… ●

♥_S'il te plait, promets-le moi…_ ♥

●J'essayerais ●

L'esprit sourit, un sourire heureux.

♥ _Les parents ne souhaitent que le bonheur de leurs enfants._♥

●Comment ?! ●

Elle s'approche et laisse un baiser sur les lèvres de son fils.

♥_Je te fais confiance, mon fils._ ♥

●Maman… attend c'est toi ? ●

♥_Je vais pouvoir rejoindre la lumière… peut-être._ ♥

●Ne part pas ! ●

Une porte s'ouvre et quelqu'un entre.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu gueules depuis tout à l'heure ?

« Kurogane »

« Je t'aime »

L'esprit put repartir, reposer en paix.

* * *

Je sais un peu gnangnan xD... Mais j'étais dans ma période Chobits lol

Vous en pensez en quoi ? Tite review ? ♥


End file.
